entre un chat et la génétique
by Chibi-Hime-chan
Summary: En rentrant de mission, les Gboys se retrouvent avec une nouvelle pensionnaire, mais d'où vien t'elle...? C'es ma toute première fic donc j'epère qu'elle vous plaira.
1. intro

**Disclaimer** : les personnage de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas (snif dommage, je me demande à quoi ils ressembleraient si ils étaient réels).

**Histoire** : un peu de science fiction, mélangé à de la romance et un peu de relation bizarre.

**Couple** : hé bah, vous verrez bien.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma première fic donc un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira, voili voilou.

**Entre un chat et la génétique**

**Introduction**

Il fait nuit noire là où je me trouve, il fait froid aussi. Normal, c'est une cage, à côté de moi une autre cage avec une autre personne dedans, elle me parle :

- Je sais que tu va y arriver, fait le pour nous, de toute façon nous ne survivrons pas aux autres traitement qu'il nous donnerons.

- Bien, j'y vais.

D'un seul coup j'arrive à défaire la serrure qui me retient prisonnière. Je sors, un garde est assis, il rêvasse, il ne doit pas penser que nous pauvre créature du centre de génétique d'Oz nous pouvons nous échapper. Je l'assomme, il tombe, il mourra plus tard.

Je cherche l'endroit où il enferme toutes les données sur nous. Je le trouve, personne en vue, tant mieux. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et je file comme une ombre.

Je lève l'oreille, un bruit, l'alerte a été donnée. Je cours le plus vite possible vers la sortie.

Personne ! À croire qu'il ne regarde pas au bon endroit. Devant moi, la forêt j'y rentre, personne ne me suit. Je suis libre.

J'arrive sur une petite colline qui surplombe les laboratoires. Je les regarde :

- je reviendrais mes amis, et quand je serai là je ferais ce que vous m'avait demandé, c'est promis.

Je me retourne, je cours loin le plus loin possible.

**Tsuzuku…**

Pour l'instant on ne voit pas trop où je veux en venir, mais vous verrez au prochain chapitre.


	2. c'est un chat

**Disclaimer** : les personnage de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas (snif dommage, je me demande à quoi ils ressembleraient si ils étaient réels).

**Histoire** : un peu de science fiction, mélangé à de la romance et un peu de relation bizarre.

**Couple** : hé bah, vous verrez bien.

**Note de l'auteur** : nous revoici dans la paisible vie des G-Boys (paisible vous dites c'est ce qu'on va voir)

**Entre un chat et la génétique.**

**C'est…un chat !!**

Comme à leurs habitudes, les 5 jeunes hommes pilotes de gundams étaient en mission.

Celle-ci consistait à introduire dans une base d'Oz un virus informatique préparé par les soins d'Heero. Wufei et Quatre s'introduirent par les égouts au dessous tandis que Duo et Heero vinrent des airs silencieusement grâce à de petits deltaplanes. Trowa, lui servait de point de ralliement pour leur communications.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici, lança Heero coupant le silence.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Hee-chan, tu prends racine ! Ricana Duo. »

Sur c'est paroles une lumière aveuglante leur troubla la vue, une vingtaines d'ozzis avec d'énormes lampes torches venez d'arrivaient.

- Là, je crois qu'on est mal, non ? s'exclama Duo.

- hn, lança Heero. »

Sans ajouter un mot, ils sortirent tout les deux leurs armes et commencèrent à tirer. Après plusieurs morts une voix retenti :

- besoin d'aide les gars ?

Wufei venait de sortir d'une pièce juste à côté d'eux.

- Ha bas tout de même, vous en avez mis du temps, dit ironiquement Duo, Oh et puis vous puez la charogne , Wuffy je suis sûr que c'est toi, avoue le ! T'aurais pu te laver !

- Maxwell, je te signale que c'est toi qui nous as fait passer par les égouts.

- Dites, je ne veux pas vous interrompre les gars mais on a besoin de vous là.

La bataille finit en sang pour les ozzis et dans une joyeuse querelle entre Duo et Wufei pour les G-boys.

- Heureusement que nous sommes tombé sur le système informatique, raconta Quatre à Trowa en rentrant au QG. Heero ? Tu pourras me prêter ton portable, il faudrait que je vérifie un truc ?

- Ouai, si tu veux, répondit celui-ci avec son ton toujours aussi glacial.

Duo s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et idiot :

- Hee-chaaaaaaaaannn ?

- Nani ? grommela t il.

- Es que tu veux bien venir au cinéma avec moi ?

- …. ?

- Y a un film sympa qui passe en ce moment et Wuffy il veut pas venir.

Quatre et Trowa s'étonnèrent de voir Duo comme ça, Quatre regarda Trowa et lui demanda :

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Oui, Duo vient de passer à l'attaque !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'a ça … je me suis dit que si Heero acceptait on virerait Wufei et on aurait la maison pour nous tout seul.

A ce moment là, on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Trowa un léger éclat de malice. Et li embrassa son amant avec tendresse.

A force de persécutage de la part de Duo, Heero accepta son invitation, il se dit que sa pourrait pas lui faire grand mal après une journée comme celle-ci, que sa le détendrai peut être un peu.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur cachette, elle était assez chaleureuse. Le salon contenait un grand canapé, une petite table et téléviseur (bien sur), la cuisine était à côté et chacun d'entre eux avaient leur chambre sauf Quatre et Trowa qui partageait la leur.

Duo s'effondra sur le canapé et s'emmitoufla dans une couverture qui était posé là.

- La séance est dans deux heures on a le temps d'ici là.

- Hn.

- Hee-chan, je ne comprends toujours pas ton langage des « hn ».

Du coup Duo se reçu un coussin en pleine tête et le « baka » habituel.

Le silence se fit donc parmi les pilotes mais celui-ci fut rompu par le bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombé à terre. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée d'où venait le bruit. Heero se précipita vers elle, arme a la main, fit de petits geste adressaient aux autres et tous se mirent en position prés a l'assaut.

Heero avança, prit la poigné de la porte, l'ouvrit d'un grand coup et tendit son arme vers le dehors de la maison. Sur le coup il ne vit rien mais en regardant vers le bas, une personne était allongée par terre inconsciente en tenue d'hôpital tenant dans ses mains un sac a dos.

Il rangea son arme et fit signe à ses coéquipiers de s'avancer.

- Mais… c'est une fille.

- Qu'elle sens de l'observation Maxwell, tu as remarqué que c'était une fille, sourit Wufei.

- Taisez vous, elle est inconsciente, fit remarqué Quatre. On devrait la rentrée.

Sans rien ajouter Trowa la pris dans ses bras sans faire attention que cette dernière était nue sous sa tenue d'hôpital. Wufei, lui l'avait remarqué et vira au rouge tomate bien mûr.

- Bas ? qu'est ce que tu as Wuffy t'es tout rouge !

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell, et je vous ferrez remarquer qu'elle est nue sous ses vêtements transparent.

A cet instant, l'on pouvait voir un Duo reculer et devenir rouge à son tour.

Trowa la déposa sur le canapé, prit le sac qu'elle n'avait pas lâché de ses mains et la recouvrit d'une couverture en s'assurent que tout aller bien.

- Je pense que l'on a rien à craindre d'elle, annonça doucement Quatre, je ressens d'elle que de la peur et de la tristesse, si vous voulez je m'en occuperai.

Tous étaient d'accord, qui mieux que Quatre pouvait s'occupé d'une autre personne, surtout d'une fille, lui qui avez grandi parmi une vingtaines de sœurs.

Quatre veillât donc toute la nuit sur la petite nouvelle. Au petit matin, tout le monde descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Trowa vint voir Quatre au salon pour lui amener une bonne tasse remplie de thé. Il la prit et vit que l'endormit commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

Quatre fit signe de se taire et de ne pas faire de mouvements brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut apeuré de voir que deux jeunes hommes été à son chevet.

Eux découvrirent avec stupeur la couleur des yeux de la demoiselle. L'un était bleu cobalt comme ceux de Heero et l'autre d'un vert émeraude éclatant comme ceux de Trowa, avec comme pupille une fente qui a rétréci au contact de la lumière.

La jeune fille c'était enfouie sous la couverture comme pour se caché des garçons et de la lumière.

Trowa reprenant ses esprits commença à lui découvrir la tête doucement et lui dit sur un ton calme qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle est peur et qu'il ne lui ferrait aucun mal.

Rassurait par c'est propos et par cette voit douce, la jeune fille sorti de la couverture et se jeta au coup de Trowa en pleurant de chaude l'armes.

Alerté par le bruit d'un Trowa jetait a terre, les trois autre G-boys, qui étaient dans la cuisine, se précipitèrent dans le salon et constata que Trowa était allongé par terre avec une jeune fille en pleure dans les bras.

- Dis moi Quatre tu es entrain de te faire piquer ton copain là !

- Je ne pense pas Duo, je dirai plus qu'elle le prend pour son sauveur, en fait quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a eu peur donc Trowa la rassurée et elle lui a sauté au coup.

Quand la fille se rendit compte que les garçons avaient augmenté au nombre de cinq, elle se releva très vite et se faufila derrière Trowa qui s'était relevé en même temp. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dit :

- Tu sais tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Il y en a peut être qui on l'air méchant mais c'est juste en apparence.

Exact il y en avait qui avaient l'air méchant, pensa t-elle, mais parmi eux attira son attention, il avait de très long cheveux attaché en natte, elle avait particulièrement envie de l'attrapé. Ne pouvant résisté plus longtemps, elle bondit par-dessus l'épaule de Trowa pour atterrir sur le dossier du canapé avec grâce et attrapa la natte châtain de Duo avec ses mains.

Stupéfiés, tous avaient sorti leur flingue, sauf Duo pétrifier et Heero qui regardait la scène avec un petit air d'amusement qui ne se voyait pas.

- Mais c'est pas vrai elle est folle cette meuf, lança Duo mort de peur voyant la demoiselle jouait avec sa natte.

Heero intervint quand Duo voulut arraché ses cheveux des mains de celle qui s'amusé comme une folle sous les yeux ébahit des autres.

- Arrête.

- … ? mais je vais pas la laissée joué comme ça avec mes cheveux !!

Ce ton de colère avait fait fuir la jeune fille dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Heero la rejoignit, la consola et en s'adressant au pilotes dit :

- Cette nuit j'ai étudié ce qu'il y avait dans le sac qu'elle avait avec elle. Il était rempli de CD-ROM ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable.

Ils étaient tous surpris de ce que Heero venait de dire mais aussi par le fait qu'il venait de faire un phrase sujet verbe complément.

- C'était des analyses génétiques, des manipulations génétiques que cette fille a subit depuis sa naissance.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi consternent mes cheveux Hee-chan.

- Si, sur un point : le jeux !

- Le jeux !!!, s'étonna Quatre.

- Oui, cette fille est chat, son ADN a été génétiquement modifié avec celui d'un félin.

A ces paroles tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui c'était littéralement mis en boule contre Heero.

- Ca explique certaine chose, commença à dire Trowa.

- Oui par exemple ses yeux, qui sont très beau, continua Quatre.

- Ses yeux ? Questionna Wufei.

- Tu ne les as pas vue ????

- Non.

- Moi non plus, s'exclama Duo.

- L'un est bleu et l'autre vert et leur pupille sont comme celles des chats.

Entendent que l'on parlé d'elle la petite chatte ouvrit les yeux, tous la regardé comme si elle était l'attraction d'un zoo. De peur elle referma les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre Heero, lui était quand même un peu gêné car la poitrine du chaton frottait contre son torse.

Il commença donc à se relever pour se mettre a genou devant le félin.

- Comment t'appelle tu ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu as un nom ?

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit a un telle honneur, elle répondit tremblotante :

- Alpha Néko 01

- Alpha … 01 c'est pas vraiment un nom ça, s'étonna Duo.

Abaissant les yeux comme si s'était une honte, elle reprit :

- je…je n'est pas de nom, c'est juste un nom de code pour le laboratoire.

Au nom de laboratoire les cinq Gboys pensèrent qu'elle avait due endurer beaucoup de chose terrible depuis des années. Quatre s'avança vers elle est la pris dans ses bras.

- Néko ? Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ? demanda Duo.

- Chat en japonais, répondit Heero toujours aussi neutre.

- C'est joli, vous ne trouvez pas, en plus ça lui va comme un gant, souri Duo.

Les autres était septique, Quatre demanda donc si se nom lui convenait, et elle répondit que oui et qu'elle était très heureuse d'avoir enfin un nom a elle.

Quatre lui proposa donc de lui passer des vêtements car il faisait à peu prés la même taille, puis Duo lui donna un grand bol de lait qu'elle avala sans hésitation comme un chaton affamé. A cette scène Wufei ne put s'empêcher de laissé s'échappé un petit rire et parti faire ses exercices.

N'étant pas allé au cinéma la veille pour cause de chat, Heero s'était plongé dans les dossier que Néko avait emmené avec elle, les trois quart des choses était d'ordre médicale, il avait donc appelé Sally, qui lui avait dis qu'elle viendrait le lendemain vers les 15 heures.

Il était 14 heures, il avait donc le temps de posait quelques questions à Néko avant l'arriver de Sally.

La jeune chatte était dans le salon entrain de joué avec Duo, il se couraient l'un après l'autre : la jeux du chat et la souris, et comme par hasard Duo se retrouvait souvent dans la peau de la souris.

- Néko ?

Une tête se leva du canapé, celle-ci avait attrapé Duo par la nattes et avait atterrit dessus.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux te parlé ?

- …

Néko ayant comprit qu'il voulait lui demandé ce qui c'était passé dans les laboratoire d'où elle venait et qui lui avait fait ça décida que :

- Non, je ne veux pas !

Duo n'avait rien compris sauf que Heero voulait quelque chose dont ne voulait pas parler Néko. Heero lui se faisait plein insistant, Néko prit peur est se cacha derrière Duo.

- Hee-chan, arrête tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas.

Heero ne dit plus rien puis une petite voix dit :

- sur le DVD n°5, en cache, tu verras.

Heero regarda Néko et lui dit merci.

Duo était sidéré, c'était la première fois que monsieur l'iceberg disait merci, il regarda Néko puis Heero mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Puis il senti un poids sur son dos, Néko lui avait sauté dessus, elle recommençait à joué et Duo en oublia se à quoi il était entrain de pensé et entra dans le jeux de Néko.

Pendant 1 heure Duo et Néko continuaient à joués, Quatre et Trowa étaient dans la cuisine entrain de lire et avaient même l'impression d'être un couple marié ayant des enfants qui se chamaillaient dans le salon.

A 15 heures, Heero descendit, sur son visage pourtant si calme on pouvait voir du dégoût mêlé à de la tristesse.

Trowa voyant ça se leva et vint le voir :

- Est-ce que sa va ? tu n'as pas l'ère d'être dans ton assiette.

- Hn… !!

- Ça ce n'est pas une réponse.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir coupant leur conversation et Heero alla ouvrir.

Trowa pensa quand même qu'il fallait qu'il sache se qu'avait Heero, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le moindre sentiment sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

A la porte se tenait Sally portant sa mallette de médecin, mais pour une fois elle n'avait pas mis son éternelle blouse blanche. Heero lui avait dis qu'avec, elle aurait pu effrayé leur protégée. Heero l'emmena au salon où Duo est Néko avaient cessé leurs pitreries par épuisement.

- Néko ? Je te présente Sally, elle va vérifier si tu n'est pas malade. Présenta Heero.

Néko le regarda puis regarda Sally, cette personne avait vraiment l'air gentille et si c'était Heero qui la laissé entré elle devait avoir confiance. Elle se laissa donc ausculté dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps les 5 Gboys c'était réuni dans la cuisine :

- Je ne vais rien vous cachez, j'ai visionné le DVD qu'elle m'as dit de regarder……dessus il y avait toute les vidéos surveillance de la cellule là où elle était enfermée, Néko a était maltraitée depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

- Alors c'est ça les bleu qu'elle un peu partout sur le corps, dit avec tristesse Quatre.

- Oui … mais il n'y a pas que ça … elle a aussi était vi…violée plusieurs fois.

A ces mots Duo ne pu s'empêché de pousser un petit cri de dégoût. Comment cette jeune fille aussi énergique et pleine de joie pouvait avoir subi tant de chose si atroce.

- Qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Wufei voulant absolument éliminer cette vermine.

- c'est Oz, kushrénada et aux centre de ce projet.

Avec cette révélation Sally entra dans la cuisine :

- Désolé de vous dérangez mais j'ai un problème, suivez moi.

Tous suivirent Sally dans le salon, au milieu de celui-ci, une boule de poil était assise entailleur.

-C'est Néko, elle a vue une souris courir sous la table, s'est transformée et a attrapé la souris.

Ebahit sous le spectacle, les 5 Gboys pouvait contemplé une Néko recouverte de poils d'un noir luisant, des oreille de chats et une queue de chat ainsi que celle d'une souris dépassant de sa bouche.

- Beurk, fit Duo, une souris.

Néko slurpa (jolie mot n'est ce pas) la queue de la souris et avala la tout. Wufei devant cette ingurgitation, eu quelques au le cœur et sortit dehors. Heero, lui n'avait pas tout visionné des cd-rom donc il ne pensait pas qu'elle était capable de telle transformation. Quatre, lui était attiré par la somptueuse fourrure dont était recouverte Néko, il approcha donc sa main de celle-ci comme pour caresser un vrai chat. Le chat en question n'était pas rassuré par le geste de Quatre mais n'étant pas méchant, elle se laissa faire. Il commença par lui gratter le haut de la tête puis derrière les oreilles. Il fut surpris de l'action que sa pouvait produire sur l'étrange créature, elle ronronnait sous ses caresses, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

- C'est vraiment étrange comme transformation !

- Oui, Sally, je savais qu'elle avait subi de nombreuse manipulation génétique mes pas à ce point.

- Hm, depuis quand tu aligne plus de trois mots à la suite toi.

Sally eu le droit aux yeux de-la-mort-qui-tue-à-la-Yui.

- C'est marrant, elle réagit vraiment comme un chat ; la souris, les caresses, fit remarqué Quatre retournant dans les bras de son cher et tendre qui ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il aurait quand même put éviter les caresses. Comme réponse Trowa eu le droit à un « j'aime les chat et les Trowa ! », « jaloux ! »

- Wufi, sa va mieux, ta vomi tes tripes. Tu veux une autre souris ?

- MAXWELL, c'est Wufei et…

- Chut vous deux, les interrompt Sally, elle dort…au regardez elle redevient normale.

Sur le coup ils était tous étonnés, c'était vraiment bizarre à voir. Tous ses poils semblaient disparaître absorbé par la peau, il n'y avait que sa queue et ses oreilles qui ne voulaient point s'en aller.

- Je trouve que sa lui va bien, laissa échapper Duo qui regardé la jeune fille comme si c'était un ange tombé du ciel.

Heero avait plutôt l'impression de la regardée comme si c'était sa fille. En prenant conscience de se qu'il était entrain de faire, il se reprit et se tourna vers Sally :

- Je pense qu'il va falloir aller dans un endroit plus sûr.

- Oui, je le pense aussi, ça serra mieux pour elle est au moins si elle est poursuivi ils ne l'a trouverons pas.

- Et que dîtes vous de ma demeure avec un grand parc, loin de toute civilisation, conseilla Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Quatre, de plus le grand parc sera un endroit rêvé pour Néko, car elle n'a sûrement pas due avoir l'occasion de sortir la où elle était, répondit Sally.

- Hn, « ça s'était Heero ».

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous les six, Sally étant partit la veille, vers la demeure de Quatre.

Néko avait conservé ses oreilles et sa queue. Duo pendant tout le trajet, a été littéralement hypnotisé par les oreilles du chat, qui au moindre bruit bouger dans la direction de celui-ci sans que sa propriétaire ne s'en aperçoive.

Arrivés chez Quatre, chacun prit une chambre et s'endormit, sauf deux d'entre eux qui profitèrent de l'insonorisation des pièces.

**Tsuzuku…**

Bon bah, voila c'était la suite j'espère que ça vous plait, j'aimerais connaître votre avis, merci et à bientôt.


	3. Adaptation et grand ménage

**Disclaimer** : les personnage de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas (snif dommage, je me demande à quoi ils ressembleraient si ils étaient réels). Néko-chan m'appartient hihihi

**Histoire** : un peu de science fiction, mélangé à de la romance et un peu de relation bizarre.

**Couple** : y a du 3x4 et après on verra.

**Note de l'auteur** : si il y a des fautes je m'escuse je n'ai pas pu envoyer ce chapitre à ma correctrice en chef.

**Entre un chat et la génétique.**

**Adaptation et grand ménage.**

Deux semaines se passa durant lesquelles Réléna passa pour refaire la garde robe de Néko (elle n'allait pas s'habillé éternellement avec les affaires de Quatre). Où Néko apprit la vie normale de tout les jours, comme ne pas se promené nue dans toute la maison pour éviter une crise de rougeur chez les garçons, et aussi les petits plaisirs comme le pop-corn de Duo ou les bain moussant qui sentait si bon.

Les cinq Gboys, eux, apprirent à mieux la connaître, ils découvrirent donc qu'elle savait se battre et Wufei accepta de combattre contre elle et il s'est avéré que son karaté était à revoir (pour Wufei). Elle était aussi au même niveau que Heero concernant l'informatique, Duo, lui se fit un malin plaisir de lui enseigné la crochetage des serrures, d'ailleurs elle le mit en pratique pour épiait Heero sous la douche (parce qu'elle le trouvait beau), Duo voulait lui dire que se n'était pas bien mais se résigna car lui aussi faisait parti de se petit stratagème de plus il en profité pas mal.

Quatre et Trowa lui apprirent la cuisine et la nature, ce qui l'enchantait car à chaque nouvelle balade dans le parc elle rencontrait de nouveaux spécimens qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus.

Mais toute cette tranquillité fut interrompue par une nouvelle mission pour les Gboys, il fallait détruire une base d'Oz faisant des tests génétique. S'avérant être l'endroit où était enfermé Néko. Sans le dire au cinq garçons, elle partit seule, 4 heures avant leur début de mission.

Duo s'inquiétant de ne pas la trouver perchée sur son arbre, il demanda aux autres de l'aider à la chercher.

Sans l'avoir trouvée, ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon, inquiet de ne s'avoir où elle était. Quand dans un éclat, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant une Néko transformée haletante avec un PC portable sous le bras rentrait dans leur maison.

Duo se leva et se précipita vers elle :

- Où tu étais, on était tous mort d'inquiétude, qu'est ce …

Sans l'avoir laissé terminer sa phrase Néko l'avait projeté contre un mur pour pouvoir passer, elle s'installa à la table ouvrant le PC.

Quatre se précipita vers Duo pour voir s'il n'avait pas été blessé, les garçon ne pouvaient pas le croire Néko venait d'avoir un geste de violence envers Duo.

Celui-ci se releva pour retenter sa chance mais comme toute réponse elle lui cracha à la figure comme les chat le fond pour dire « t'approche pas ou je te tue ».

Dans un même geste tous se mirent derrière elle pour regardé ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tapait sur l'ordi à une vitesse prodigieuse et le peu qu'ils pouvaient voir c'est que durant son absence, elle avait posé des bombes un peu partout dans le labo qu'ils étaient censés faire sauter 1 heure plus tard.

Durant qu'elle actionnait les bombes, l'on pouvait voir des larmes se former dans ses magnifique yeux.

D'un coup, elle s'arrêta de pianoter et tenais son index au dessus de la touche « entrée » hésitant à appuyer dessus.

- Nous pouvions le faire Néko, tu n'était pas obliger de te faire mal comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, Heero vit l'ongle rétractable de Néko s'allongé jusqu'à transpercé la touche tant redouté.

- J'avais promis et je tiens mes promesses.

Non loin de là, ils pouvaient tous entendre une explosion qui n'était pas due au hasard d'une fuite de gaz. Néko n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. L'explosion fit réagir Néko qui prit le PC, le balança et avec l'aide de ses griffes le trancha en quatre. Epuisée elle s'assoupit dans les bras de Heero, qui l'a prit, et l'a monta dans sa chambre.

- Au moins on n'aura rien à faire, dit soudain Wufei rompant le silence qui s'installait.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais elle m'a vraiment fait peur, continua Trowa.

- Duo, est ce que tu as mal quelque part, demanda Quatre.

Ramassant les morceau de PC, Duo fit signe que non, il ne pensait pas à ça pour le moment, il avait remarqué qu'en le projetant contre le mur, Néko avait fait attention a ne pas lui faire mal. Puis il sourit la sachant avec Heero, il devait sans doute bien s'occuper d'elle. Durant leur séjour ici il s'était énormément attaché au chaton et avait noué d'autres liens avec Heero. C'est deux là étaient sans aucun doute les personnes auxquels il tenait le plus. Il jeta les morceaux d'ordi à la poubelle et alla se couchait sur le canapé.

Heero restait au chevet de la petite chatte, celle-ci reprenant sa forme humaine et étant nue (c'était plus pratique pour elle étant donné que son poil est noir), il la recouvra de sa couverture. Il ne cessait de penser à elle, à ce qu'elle avait enduré. Les images du DVD lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Il pensait aussi au courage dont elle avait fait preuve pour faire une croix sur son passé en faisant sauté la base. Puis une autre image lui vint en tête, celle de Duo se faisant projeté contre le mur de salon. Il laissa donc Néko à son profond sommeille et alla au salon voir comment se porter Duo sans faire apparaître le moindre signe d'inquiétude qu'il avait pour lui. Car on avait beau croire que Heero n'avait aucun sentiment pour personne, il tenait énormément à Duo car c'était le seul à savoir comment faire pour faire fondre la glace qui entouré son cœur.

Ils terminèrent tous leur journée à taper leurs rapports pour le professeur J. puis rejoignirent leurs chambres sans un mot.

**Tsuzuku…**

L'histoire n'est pas fini il y a plein de chose encore à mettre, désolé pour la courtesse (je crois pas que sa se dise) de se chapitre. A bientôt.


	4. sentiment

**Disclaimer** : les personnage de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas (snif dommage, je me demande à quoi ils ressembleraient si ils étaient réels). Néko est a moi lalala lère

**Histoire** : un peu de science fiction, mélangé à de la romance et un peu de relation bizarre.

**Couple** : hé bah, vous verrez bien.

**Entre un chat et la génétique.**

**Sentiments.**

Vers les minuits, Néko se réveilla les yeux rougit d'avoir pleuré dans son sommeil, se demandant se qu'elle faisait dans son lit alors qu'elle se souvenait ne pas avoir quitté le salon, qui plus est elle était nue, n'ayant pas mangé la veille, elle se leva et s'habilla de ses sous vêtement pour aller à la cuisine.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que Heero y était déjà, fouillant dans le frigo, pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne elle n'avait rien enfilé de plus présentable que sa petite culotte et son soutien-gorge. Heero se retourna, la regarda surpris et pris une jolie teinte cramoisi quand il s'aperçue qu'elle était en petite tenue, c'est pas qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue se trimballer dans toute la maison à poil mais avec son air mal éveillé et ses yeux rougit elle était trop mignonne.

-Oh, pardon je pensai qu'il n'y aurai personne, je … je m'en vais.

-Non attend, c'est moi, je vais y aller.

Il commençait à partir quand un bras le retint.

-J'aimerai te parler Heero.

Tout les deux face à face, ils se regardaient, puis Néko s'élança dans les bras de Heero, le laissant au dépourvu, faisant coulé de chaude larmes le long de ses joue :

-Je…je n'avait pas le choix…il fallait que je le fasse…mais je ne voulait pas, ils m'ont supplier de le faire.

-Chut, maintenant c'est passé…

-Tu…tu ne comprend pas Heero, je n'était pas seule, j'ai tué mes frères et soeurs.

Heero reçu ses paroles comme un poignard en pleine poitrine puis dit :

-Tu n'était pas la seule et ils t'on demandaient de mettre un terme à leurs vies.

Néko releva la tête pour voir Heero, il la regardait d'un air triste, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sentiment dans ses yeux.

-Oui, ils n'étaient pas… parfaits, comme disait le généticien et ils soufraient de toutes ses manipulations.

-Alors il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, ils sont sûrement mieux là où ils sont en ce moment, que dans les labos froids et humides où vous étiez enfermés.

Néko se serra un peu plus contre Heero faisant en sorte de coller son oreille contre son cœur pour en entendre les battements.

-Tu as sûrement raison… ton cœur bas si joliment, soupira Néko.

-Ha, euh, merci ! (Heero rougit encore plus qu'as l'habitude).

Sans prévenir Néko approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa timidement. Surpris Heero ouvrit grand les yeux, Néko se retira, baissa la tête rouge de honte.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris...

Mais Heero lui avait pris le menton, souleva sa tête et posa ses lèvre sur celle du chaton surpris de se revirement de situation. Mais là le baisé se fit plus profond et avec ça, deux danseuse valsèrent à l'intérieur de leurs bouches, ils se séparent.

-Que voulait tu me dire ?

-Je sais plus, souffla Néko, si …j'ai faim...de lait.

-Y en a dans le frigo.

-Merci, Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Je…je crois que je suis amoureuse.

- ??????

-De toi.

Surpris mais en même temp pas tant que ça Heero répondu :

-Je comprends mieux ce baiser alors.

-Et toi aussi tu m'en as donnait un.

Heero allait lui avouer ses sentiments, rougissant quand elle continua :

-Mais aussi…de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'assit à la table et Heero fit de même surpris de cette déclaration il dit :

-C'est Duo ?

Néko leva la tête vers lui, il souriait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire, il était si beau. Elle hocha la tête faisant signe que oui.

-Moi aussi je l'aime, avoua-t-il a messe basse.

-Alors pour moi se n'ai pas réciproque, dit elle en baissant la tête.

Heero ne savait plus où il en était, l'une des personne qu'il aimait le plus venait de lui avouait ses sentiment à son égard et pensé qu'il ne l'aimait pas de la même manière. Il hésita puis se lança :

Pourquoi t'aurais je embrassé si je ne t'aimer pas !

Le visage de Néko fit apparaître un large sourire à la Duo, puis une larme vint coulé le long de sa joue déjà trempée. Après être comme descendu aux enfers elle pouvait enfin avoir accès au bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Heero vint à côté d'elle et d'une main gracieuse essuya la joue du jeune chaton.

-Que dis tu d'allait voir Duo et de lui avoué tous se que l'on ressent ?

-Je…d'accord.

Arrivés devant la chambre de Duo, ils s'arrêtèrent et d'un même pas entrèrent.

Duo rêvait, un rêve étrange, Néko et Heero lui déclarait leurs flammes tout deux en même temps. S'en était tellement absurde qu'il s'en réveilla. Il attendit quelque minutes avant de pouvoir se dire qu'il pouvait se rendormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer presque immédiatement après. Puis quelque chose vint se fourrer dans son lit, cette chose se blotti contre lui. Il se retourna et :

-Néko ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fais peur. Tu vas bien ?

-Duo ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux toucher tes lèvres ?

-Pourquoi veux tu toucher mes lèvres ?

-Je peux ?

-Euh…oui.

Néko toucha donc les lèvres de Duo mais pas avec ses doigts comme celui-ci pensait qu'elle allait le faire, mais avec ses propre lèvres. Mais Duo eu à peine le temps d'apprécié se doux baisé que Néko retira ses lèvres.

Duo stupéfait, balbutia :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce a quoi je pensait !

-Duo ?

-Heero, c'est toi, mais qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ?

Un doigt vint se posait sur ses lèvre tendit qu'une bouche entra en contact avec son cou.

Duo pensa qu'il était reparti rêver, les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne pouvaient pas être dans son lit, en plus il lui faisait faire des trucs bizarres.

Mais non, il ne rêvait pas s'était beaucoup trop réaliste, il sauta donc du lit échappant à ses tortionnaires.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, leurs demanda t-il en allumant la lumière.

Néko surprise par la lumière ferma les yeux que ses pupilles avaient du mal à filtrer

-Désolé Né…

Duo ne finit pas sa phrase voyant que Néko était en sous-vêtements et Heero torse nu. Ce qui le fit rougir tellement ils étaient beaux tout les deux.

Heero voulu prendre la parole quand Néko l'interrompit, elle se leva, alla vers Duo et dis à son oreille :

-Je t'aime Duo-chan, puis l'embrassa.

Duo n'eu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle quand Heero vint prendre à son tour ses lèvres puis lui dis qu'il l'aimait dans l'autre oreille.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il se laissa allait dans les bras de ses amants, la lumière fut éteinte et la nuit pu commencer.

**Tsuzuku.**

**Bon j'espère que ça vous plait toujours même avec ces drôle de relations.**

**Kisu kisu.**


	5. NDA

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre **

**Bêta de Chibi-Hime-chan:** l'ordi de l'autrice ayant planter l'histoire en cour aura un peu (voir beaucoup) de retard elle s'en excuse. Pour les fan ne vous inquiéter pas!!

Merci a se qui suive cette fic

GROS BIZOU et a bientôt pour la suite

Tenshi-Kuro


End file.
